If it's meant to be
by HaleyBub
Summary: He knew she wanted a family. They both did. But it didn’t take too long for her to realize she wanted THAT family, more than she ever wanted anything in her life. Jeyton oneshot songfic.


_More Jeyton love! I miss those moments! I've written it like a month ago, for a challenge at Tube.alicious 911, and it actually got me second place, so yay! It's basically the end of season 3 rewritten the way it should've been! Hope you enjoy! And the song's _Dancing, _by Elisa._

_About the other stories, you guys have no idea how crazy things have been around here for the past months. So I haven't had ANY time at all to write, or even type the stuff I've already written. But don't give up on me just yet, please? I'll finish those stories, and even start new ones, eventually. I just need some vacation first!**

* * *

**_

**_The depth of live will dim the temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone, silence would rock my tears  
_****_Cause it's all about love  
And I know better…_**

"I love you, Jake. And you know that I love Jenny, so maybe that's enough…" she tried to make him see that, at that moment, and most surely for the rest of her life, there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

"I think only in fairy tales that's enough, Peyton"

x x x x x

"You talk in your sleep, Peyton", he said, still not quite facing her. She sensed it in his voice. Something was definitely not right. But she couldn't imagine what she could've said that could be so bad. "You said I love you"

"Ok, well, normally, that's a good thing", Peyton finally let herself relax a little. Was he afraid to let her in again? Afraid that she loved him this much?

"You said 'I love you, Lucas'", their eyes finally met with his words, and her heart sank. No, she couldn't have said that. She hadn't even thought about Lucas in that way in such a long time. But now that she thought of it, she remembered having a nightmare, dreaming of that day when she got shot, and Lucas saved her life. But that kiss didn't mean anything, it couldn't have, they both agreed on that. Unless… could she still love Lucas?

x x x x x

"Look… marriages fall apart all the time, because people, they get caught up with the romance and they're not honest with themselves. Well, I have to be twice as honest. Once for me, once for Jenny. Peyton, I'm sorry, I don't want you to go, but your father told you to follow your heart. And he's right… as much as it kills me to say it. I think you need to follow it home"

"What if you're wrong?" she cried. She wasn't sure if she could do this again. If she could stand losing Jake one more time, "What if I go back and my heart just aches for you like it has for months now?" she tried to put it into words. That feeling she got every time she thought of him, and couldn't see him, couldn't talk to him or touch him. But it was impossible to describe it.

"Well, then I'll still be here", with that promise, they kissed one last time. At least for the time being. She tried to save it, this feeling, his taste, his scent. She needed something of him to hold onto.

_**So I put my arms around you**  
_**_And I know that I'll be leaving soon  
_****_My eyes are on you  
_****_And you see that I can't stop shaking  
_**_**No, I won't step back  
****But I'll look down to hide from your eyes**_

She finally found the strength to let go of his embrace, not being able to face him, and walked to the little girl's crib. She looked at Jenny, so big already, and still she remembered Peyton. The feeling she got when the toddler walked to her at the airport filled her heart with such joy and love she'd never felt before. Jenny sat up and looked straight into Peyton's eyes, giving her the biggest smile and reaching her little arms, waiting for the blond to hold her.

"Momma!" she repeated the word that could melt Peyton's heart. Third time. She'd never called Nikki momma, Jake had told her that.

Peyton's eyes filled with tears as she held the little girl close. "Goodbye, my angel. I love you", it was all she managed to say, before handling the girl back to her father, not even looking at him, and walking out of the door. It hurt so much she could barely breathe. She ran to get a cab to the airport. Luckily, the driver didn't make any questions when she just gave him her destination and started crying silently.

The car passed by the city and she could barely look. The playground where they'd taken Jenny the day before, the Art School… and, finally, the bar where he'd played for her. _I'm everywhere but never right here._ His words had never been so true. Her heart seemed to be all over the place at the moment, and she couldn't figure anything out. The pain in her heart, the one she feared more than anything, it had started already. It hurt to be away from Lucas, it did. But it never hurt this much. It was never like this.

x x x x x

"Come on, baby, calm down, please?" Jake rocked his daughter back and forth, trying to keep her from crying. She'd been uneasy since Peyton left. He didn't know what else to do. She'll be back, ok? We have to believe she'll be back"

She stopped crying after a few more words he wasn't sure he believed. But it didn't matter. He had to believe. Sending Peyton back to Tree Hill was one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make. She was, after Jenny, the person he loved the most. But he knew he and his daughter deserved to have all of her heart. And if Lucas' shadow was always there, they wouldn't be happy. The shadow would take form at some point, and it would come to haunt them. He just wanted, needed her to be sure of what she was doing. Something inside him said she'd be back one day, and he was willing to wait for as long as he had to. It was worth it. She was worth it.

He took one last glance at the book he was reading for Jenny, and took it in his hands to read the last sentence to the now almost asleep toddler.

"Magical things happened to them. Things they couldn't explain. Much like love itself. And, like most fairytales, the princess and the boy lived happily ever after", he closed the book and kissed the little girl's forehead. "At least I hope they do", he whispered.

x x x x x

The cab stopped after what it seemed like forever.

"How much?" she asked, absent minded. The middle-aged dark haired man looked at her and smiled sympathetically.

"Ten bucks", he shrugged.

"What?" she asked, confused, looking at the meter. The ride must've cost 20, at least.

"Well, we rode all around and ended up back in the same spot. So I'm thinking you're either crazy or trying to make a tough decision. I wanna believe it's the second one. Think of it as my way of wishing you good luck"

She smiled back at him and handed him the money, thanking the man as he drove away. Then she reached on her bag and found what she'd been looking for. A small, old, blue bracelet. Something her mom had given her on her sixth birthday. I didn't even fit her anymore, but she always kept it close. It was her good luck charm, her reminder that her mom would always be around.

He looked out of the window, with the sleeping form of Jenny on his arms, and couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. There she was, standing in front of his house, going through her backpack and, he guessed, cursing while looking for something. The thought made him laugh. His heart beat fast as he put the blond girl back on the crib and reached for the doorknob. When he opened it, she was already on the porch. He opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't give him enough time. She walked by him, into the house, and to the crib, and gently put the bracelet around Jenny's little wrist.

"Peyton… what…?"

"It was my mom's. She told me that, as long as I had it, she'd always be around. I want Jenny to feel the same way", she said, her voice sweet as only a mother's voice, talking about her child, could be. "I'm her mother. I don't care if she has Nikki's genes, or if she gave birth to her. I doubt she, or anyone else, can love this girl as much as I do. And I will never, ever love anyone the way that I love you, Jake. You may not be Mr. Hot Shot, like Nathan, or sing in a world famous band, like Pete, but you're Jake. You're the best person I've met, the best father Jenny could ever wish for, the best friend to have around, the best… well, the best in other stuff, too", she winked, and he laughed, "You're the one I love, Jake. You're the one I wanna be with, today, tomorrow, always."

He stopped her words by grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up while touching his lips on hers. Her words were more than enough. He'd sensed doubt before, when they were talking about her talking in her sleep. But now… she was so sure of everything. He didn't want to believe it, he thought maybe she was trying to convince herself, so she wouldn't have to go back home and face everything. But looking into her eyes, he knew she meant every word. With all her heart.

**_So I put my arms around you  
_****_And I hope that I will do no wrong  
_****_My eyes are on you  
_****_And I hope that you won't hurt me_**

He held her as tightly as he could, and she held onto him with the same strength, as if they were afraid to let go, to lose each other again. A few tears still fell from her face, but they soon stopped, and she supported her head on his chest, hearing the pace of his breathing becoming more and more steady, more and more relaxed.

"So… what are we gonna do? I mean, you're going back, or…?"

"I don't know. It doesn't matter, we'll find a way, Jake. If I have to go back and finish the school year, I'll go, but I'll visit all the time before I move in. I'll talk to my dad. It doesn't matter", she smiled, happy, relieved, "we'll make it work."

She sensed something change on him when she mention she could go back to Tree Hill all through the rest of the school year. She knew what he was thinking of. It seemed like the right time to reassure him, once and for all.

"He called me", she blurted out, and Jake pulled away just enough to look at her, "While I was in the cab, making the poor driver go all over the place till I could make a decision", she laughed, hoping he'd light up, and was glad to see him laughing back, "Lucas called. He wanted to know when I'd be back, cause apparently Brooke was on the other line freaking out about something. I heard his voice, and when I said 'see you soon', you know what I thought?"

He shook his head, quietly, not sure if he wanted to hear her answer. She smiled and got even closer to him again, cupping his face with her hands and making him look into her eyes. "I thought of how much better I'd feel if I were saying those words to you at that moment, instead of him. You have all my heart now, Jake."

All her heart. Those words were all he'd been dying to hear. He couldn't stand to think he might have to share her love with anyone else. Except for Jenny. That, he could take. Their lips and souls met in a long, passionate kiss, one that expressed everything they wanted to said, everything they felt, and, for so long, couldn't let out.

"So, your proposal still stands?" he asked her, and saw her eyes glowing with joy as she nodded. "I guess we're getting married, then", he could barely say the words without chocking on his own tears of happiness. The moment he'd been waiting for so much time, it was finally happening.

The sound of Jenny's giggles made them part for a moment. At the crib, the little girl was standing and laughing at the scene while playing with her new bracelet. Their family was now complete.

**_Cause what I feel is so sweet  
_****_So sweet…_**


End file.
